dreams can come true
by Meandor711
Summary: She wanted to see him agian before she died, just one more time. but can dreams come true? one-shot


I do not own Resident Evil in any shape, form or way. But the story is mine.

Dreams can come true.

_Rebecca got out of her bed and rubbed her eyes, and then she looked at her alarm clock. It was 1 pm. _

'' _damn the batteries died again! One of my few days off and I sleep day!'' she thought angry. _

_She got out of her bed and put on her S.T.A.R.S uniform. She didn't know why but every time she was in it she felt safer. She was on her way to get herself some breakfast when she suddenly remembers something important. Something very important. She went to her desk and got Billy's dog tags. Ever since the arklay incidence she had wore them almost every day. So only took them off when she was showering or at the hospital she worked in, when she came home the first thing she did where putting on the dog tags_

''_I wonder where Billy is now'' she thought._

_Billy Coen the so called ''murderer'' helped and saved her many times in arklay mountains. Sure she saved him sometimes to but he could just have left her to die in the train or the training facility. Her objective was to capture him so she had to stay close to him. She thought that he was that murderer the people said he was, But when she heard his version of the story, she had to fight the tears that were about to flow out of here eyes. To be betrayed by your own captain, the one you trusted the most the one you looked up to. She didn't want to know how that felt. After he had told her the story he was actually much nicer to her._

_When they had to separate she felt her heart sink, but she were able to control her emotions. She remember when she took his dog tags and said '' officially LT. Billy Coen is dead'' he smirked '' ye I'm just a zombie now'' with a small laugh in the end. She gave him a small salute which he returned. Then she turned around and walked away. She heard him say'' thank you Rebecca'' at that moment she wanted to just run back to him, but she knew she could not alpha team needed her help._

_She wanted to see him one more time before she died. Just one more time._

_She snapped out of her thoughts and went to the kitchen. She got some milk and cereal sat down and started to eat. After a while she noticed a note on the table that her roommate Claire Redfield had left._

_She read the note._

_**Rebecca you lazy bum!'**_

_**I was going to tell you that Chris and Leon have found a clue where Steve is when I found you still asleep! I didn't have the heart to wake you up.**_

_**We are going to be way at least one week so don't trash the house while I'm gone!**_

_**PS: you must change the batteries in you alarm clock!**_

''_One week all alone!'' she scream out of joy and jumping like a little kid around the room._

_Then the door bell suddenly rang._

''_plz say it's a seller, then I can tell him to leave'' she thought._

_When she opened the door she could not believe her eyes._

_Right in front of her was the man that never stopped haunting her in her dreams, the man she never believed she where never going to see again._

_In front of her where no other then Billy Coen._

''_hey dollface!'' he said in his normal voice then he asked ''can I come in?''_

_She felt her eyes getting wet. Then she jumped into his arms and started to sob small sobs._

_He wrapped his arms around her and said with a smirk on his face '' didn't know you missed me so much.'' ''there …. Was …. Not…… a…… single…… day …. When…. I didn't……. think…… about…. You.'' She said between sobs._

_After minutes that seemed like ages she pulled away and said ''just make yourself at home'' she smiled in the end of the sentence .Billy walked in her apartment and sat himself down on the sofa. ''this has to be a dream'' she thought. But this felt so real._

_She didn't know what to do. She just stood there, paralyzed. But luckily for her, Billy made the first move. He got up and came closer to her and kissed her soft on the lips. This was all she needed. She started to kiss back. The kiss started as a soft kiss, but after a while they turned it deeper. Rebecca pulled away and pushed him on the couch. She started to unzip his pants when suddenly a loud piping noise came into room._

Rebecca woke up in her room and turned off her alarm clock.

''It was a dream'' she whispered before she screamed ''IT WAS A FUCKING DREAM!'' then she started to throw things around in her room. She did not even care if they broke. She just needed to release her anger. After some minutes Claire came into her room and tried to calm her down, but that were easier said than done.

Then the door bell rang.

Claire looked at Rebecca and said ''I'm going to open the door, please calm down.'' Then she left.

Rebecca could hear to voices. One was Claire's and the other seamed familiar but she did not remember. ''Think damn It, Think! The voice sound so familiar but I just can't put my finger how's voice it is!''

Soon Claire entered the room and told her it was a man asking for her. She got out of bed and got dressed in normal cloths.

When she entered the living room she was shocked. Billy Coen, in her apartment looking around as if he was investigating a crime scene. He had his back turned towards a book shelf, so he could not see her standing behind her.

She slowly approached him and then she started to run towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a bear hug.'' I missed you'' she said in a whisper that was so loud that only he could hear him. '' missed you to'' he whispered back before turning around and hugged her back.

Claire stood in the doorway to Rebecca's room and watched the whole scene. Then she approached them and said whit a smile on her face '' you guys have a lot of explaining to do.'' Rebecca turned around and said '' he he sorry Claire I forgot about you. This is Billy a friend of mine, he was the guy that helped me through my first zombie outbreak. Billy this is Claire my best friend and my roommate.''

Billy looked at Claire and asked '' you're Claire Redfield?'' she only nodded. Then he smirked and gave her a key and an address before he said '' go to this address and use the key to open the door. You will find something in there that will make you happy.'' she gave him a questioning look, but Rebecca nodded and then she went out the door and started to walk to the address.

When Claire left Rebecca hugged Billy again but this time she cried. Billy wrapped his arms around her and told her ''it's ok, I'm here''. ''This must be a dream.'' she said as she pulled away. ''Rebecca it's not a dream. I'm here, I'm not an imagination.'' She looked at him in disbelief and said in a low voice '' that's what I think or you tell me in every dream.''

Then she stormed to her room and closed the door. She did not have a key to lock the door with so she started to push her desk against the door. But it was too late, Billy had already opened the door and got inside before she had come half the way to the door with her desk. She turned her back on him. ''This is not real, this is a dream.'' she said in an angry voice.

''Rebecca this is not a dream'' he said in a clam tone.'' prove it to me then'' she said in and continued whit her angry voice. ''how can I prove this is not a dream?'' he asked. '' I have an idea'' Rebecca said then she turned around so she could see him. Then she pushed him on the bed and started to unzip his pants.

Rebecca woke up next morning whit a pair of strong arms around her. ''did I pass the 'I'm not a dream' test?'' Billy asked with a smirk on his face. She looked at him and said '' you passed perfectly.'' Then she kissed him and whispered in his ear ''I gees dreams can come true after all.''

AN: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! If you got some tips then please send them to me. I really need help ^^. Plz R&R :P


End file.
